chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghatup
Ghatup is a Mipedian Scout. Appearance Ghatup is an orange and slender Mipedian with long mahogany hair, four-fingerd hands with short claws, and three toes on each foot. Ghatup is clothed in a brown-feathered loin cloth and a green belt with a large red gem, gray metal wristbands and shoulder pads, and brown straps across his torso held in place by a large ring. His mahogany hair can also be seen on his arms as tufts. Background Ghatup is a scout in Mipedian Territory whose contributions have greatly help the cartographers of the Mipedian Tribe. However, Ghatup has seen many strange and disturbing sights in the lands uncharted, many he wishes he never had seen. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Ghatup was sent with Prince Mudeenu's party to the Training Grounds, where they would inform Tangath Toborn and Odu-Bathax that the Mipedians would join the early Tribal Alliance. Along with a few other Mipedians, Ghatup would train alongside the stationed OverWorlders and Danians. Ghatup would save Aimukk and Nebres from the brainwashed Lystone's attack, gaining their trust and friendship. Later, he was part of Tangath Toborn's strike force to disable the M'arrillian Heat Cannon. While he fought valiantly, Ghatup was unable to prevent the firing of the Heat Cannon. However, Tangath Toborn would sacrifice himself to freeze the tidal wave with the Symphony of Stasis. Even after the war, Ghatup would work tirelessly to free his general. When Tangath Toborn was freed as a spirit, Ghatup was overjoyed along with the rest of Tangath's initial team. He would later attend the memorial for Tangath Toborn. Personality and Behavior Ghatup is very loyal to his Mipedian roots, but in Triple Threat it was shown that he will even stand up for an ally if it is from a different Tribe, as he jumped in front of a brainwashed Lystone's attack to save an Overworlder and a Danian (Nebres and Aimukk respectively). As with the team who struggled to free Tangath from the time-frozen wave from Last Stand, Part 2, Ghatup seems to have taken a liking to the lion. Early into Triple Threat, he and Arias showed a minor rivalry when the OverWorlder shoved him during exercises, though this likely faded. Card Stats Strategies While his overall stat are fairly good, Ghatup has rather poor power. Giving him Khybon's Mechblade can increase his power to rival his other disciplines. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Mipedians, Dryland Perim, Tangath Toborn Enemies M'arrillians TV Show Appearances Breakdown Mega Match Peyton used Ghatup during him and Kaz's big match. Triple Threat Ghatup, Mudeenu and a other Mipedians used the OverWorld and Danian Team's bickering to surprise them upon arriving to announce they're joining the alliance against the M'arillians. Him and Shimmark roped Arias' team. As mentioned, Ghatup is shoved from the team by Arias when Tangath Toborn takes them into the fields for training. He confronts Arias and is nearly jumped by Nebres and Viqtarr when Tangath breaks it up. He and Arias growl at each other before rejoining the group. Him, Aimukk and Nebres are the last three to stay on Lystone when she charms the others during Tangath's teamwork exercise. While running towards her, Aimukk fires an attack at Ghatup, sending him crashing through a log. He's freed from Lystone's charm and saves a fighting Nebres and Aimukk from Lystone, who shoots at them with seemingly M'arillian battle gear, by jumping in the way. When Ghatup is approached by them after Lystone retreats, he explains their tribe stands up for their allies. At the end of the episode, his confused team continues their training into the night. Last Stand Ghatup is assigned to Tangath's commando team, tasked with destroying a M'arillian operation to melt Glacier Plains' glaciers. Their aircraft is shot down by Rath'tab and another M'arillian, and they continue the mission on foot, with the exception of Frafdo who engages Rath'tab. Him and the others distract the M'arillians while Tangath attempts to use Symphony of Statis on the charging heat cannon via a sled and ramp, only to get shot down. They're eventually cornered when Frafdo returns and helps them stand their ground. However, the ice is melted. Just as the wave is about to engulf them, Tangath finds the mugic. It works, although he's caught in the wave, and the spell. Ghatup and the rest gape. Son of the Spiritlands Ghatup, Bierk, Nebres, and Shimmark stayed at Glacier Plains to try and free Tangath from the wave. Viqtarr and Aimukk are also there. It is implied by Maxxor that they'd been trying since last season. Their efforts are futile, though through Maxxor shattering Tangath's sword, their friend is freed. Ghatup and the rest are happy to see Tangath again, but are shocked upon learning what's been happening throughout the episode. Ghatup, the team, and several creatures and humans gather for Tangath funeral after he traps Vitog in the First Tree. Known Owners Peyton Gallery Ghatup.png Ghatup1.png|Peyton as Ghatup in Mega Match Ghatup2.png Ghatup3.png Ghatup4.png Ghatup5.png Ghatup6.png Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Mipedians Category:Mipedian Scouts Category:Creatures With Air Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:Promo Cards Notes and References Category:Organized Play